Captain Amelia
Bio Amelia is a rabbit born in the Western Kingdom on the continent of Majang to the wealty Cortez family. Being an only child, Amelia grew up always bored, and seaking adventure. After coming home from school, she would alway walk to the Warf and go work with several saliors, helping them with moving cargo and repairing boats. At times she would overhear rumors about a group of anceint islands (The Zero Islands) that used to be part of the Continent. Everyday she would always ask her friend at the warf about it making he want to live out on the sea and going out to see new places. When she was 13, she was taken out of her school to try and study at home, making her too busy with school work and studies to even think about going to the warf. Having being fed up with the boring wealthy lifestyle that was barring her from doing what she wanted to, Amelia decided to abandom it for a life out on the sea. Her parents who felt that she should follow her dreams, gave her a large amount of Rings, and her own boat to live on. For a while, she wasn't able to go and have the adventure she always dreamed of. But 2 years later, she managed to gather enough people for a crew....but at the cost of using just about all of her money. Not caring, she decided to just go out to sea working as a currier. On a retun trip one day, her ship was caught in a storm, that nearly killed her and everyone on board her ship. Word went out to her parents that she died out at sea, making them belive that their daughter had left them. When in reality, her and her crewmates washed up on the shores of Emeald Coast, with an arm missing from the wreckage as well as some memory loss. She lost the memory of her family, but not her name, and for her love of the sea. She was found and taken to a hospital, where she got her cybernetic arm to replace her missing left arm. With no memory of her family, she decided to stay in Station Square where she read up on Jon Olk the Pirate and and how he was an honorable and heroic sailer who only stole from evil and vile thieves, had many adventures, and how some were reveared as heroes. Inspired by the stories and research of Pirate history, she decided to gather her crew up, steal a boat and start a life as Pirate of Justice, thus naming her crew, the Justice Arc Crew. Abilities Cutlass Abilities Apon one of her adventures, Amelia was able to pick up Jon Olk's Crescent Ruby Cutlass. Knowing that she as well as her hero, Jon Olk, was a Left handed sword fighter, she trained herself to use the Cutlass with her right. When she became skilled enough she went to go find the the sword's gems to have it change form and ability. Crescent Ruby * Fire Properties * Normal Combo Speed * Special Move: Fire Wave Emerald Blade * Wind Properties * Fast Combo Speed * Special Move: Scar of Gales Sapphire Wave * Water Properties * Fast/Normal Combo Speed * Special Move: Bubble Shield Topaz Smasher * Earth Properties * No Combo Speed * Special Move: Terra Shell Peridot Whip * Leaf/Grass Properties * Normal Combo Speed * Special Move: Vine Tornado Trivia *Amelia was created by SpyroBiel. *Amelia was originally a jackalope. *Amelia is the captain of the Justice Arc Crew, which will then be changed to Blueshark Crew later on.. *Amelia's second design featured a sun-shaped medalion, ragged grey trousers, a brown waist sash, no shoes, and both arms replaced with cybernetics ut to above the elbo. *Amelia was adopted by Apallo the Hedgehog as of 5/2/14 The Justice Arc Crew Gallery Captain of the Blueshark Pirates.png|Amelia's firs design Captain Amelia.png|Amelia by SpyroBiel Category:Females